


Giocare a nascondino nelle segrete

by Mikirise



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cleaning, F/M, Gryffindor Travis, Heart-to-Heart, Hufflepuff Katie, Italiano | Italian, Punishment, Travis has problems talking about his feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per colpa di Travis, Katie si ritrova in punizione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giocare a nascondino nelle segrete

# Giocare a nascondino nelle segrete

  
  
  
  
  
  
Katie sbatte lo straccio a terra e fulmina con lo sguardo Travis. Ops. Allunga le braccia, le riporta al petto e quello sguardo da persona che ha appena schiacciato la cacca di troll non gli si toglie dalla faccia.  
  
“Ci poteva andare peggio” dice Travis, cercando, per lo meno, di riportarla alla sua espressione naturale di odio te e tutto il mondo -anche se Silena dice che quella faccia è dedicata solo a lui e a suo fratello. La cosa lo infastidisce un po', perché, che cavolo, condivide tutto con suo fratello, una cosa, una sola cosa, sarebbe potuta essere solo sua. Non chiedeva tanto. Un'espressione di Katie solo per lui. Non tanto, no?  
  
“Ci potev…? Ci poteva andare peggio? Ci poteva andare meglio!”  
  
Travis ride, perché, dai! “Cosa sei? Un pappagallo?”  
  
La ragazza sembra essere arrivata al suo punto di rottura e lascia straccio e tutto, che cadono a terra con un tonfo sordo e che rimbomba per tutte le segrete. Gli punta un dito contro, con quel nasino arricciato e gli occhi diventati due piccolissime fessure. “Hai quasi ucciso tutte le piante della mia Casa nei nostri dormitori! Ha-hai profanato il mio dormitorio, rubato la canzone di Tosca Tassorosso! L-la colpa è ricaduta su di me, mentre hai reso inaccessibile le camere delle ragazze! E perché, Travis? Per quale stupidissima ragione lo hai fatto? Perché abbiamo una faida? Perché nel Club dei Duellanti ti ho lanciato uno schiantesimo e ti ho battuto? Ma quanto cavolo di anni hai?”  
  
Lui sbatte le palpebre. “Io non volevo …”  
  
“Dobbiamo dormire nella Sala Grande! Oh, Dio, dalla costruzione di Hogwarts… il modo per entrare nella nostra Sala Comune… e ora _tu_ … e pensano che sia colpa _mia_! Sarò sospesa dal Quiddich! Io…” Porta le mani in testa, infilandosi le dita trai capelli per la disperazione.  
  
Okay, forse il piano era un altro e Travis tutta questa roba non voleva che succedesse. Forse Connor ha ragione ed è semplicemente un idiota imbranato che fa macelli quando cerca di fare qualcosa da solo -la storia della mandragola sembra che rimarrà uno dei suoi aneddoti preferiti.  
  
Travis non è un idiota. È tutta colpa di Katie se sembra un idiota. Che cavolo.  
  
Voleva solo… solo darle quei cavolo di dolcetti che lei sembrava volere l'ultima volta ad Hogsmeade, ma che non ha preso perché lui e Connor le avevano rubato il portafoglio e l'avevano dato ad un estasiato Luke -sembra che ci abbia portato fuori Thalia a Natale coi soldi di Katie, ma le voci non sono sicure, visto che Jason ha la bocca cucita.  
  
Ecco, comunque, visto che Katie ha deciso di non parlargli e che Connor è un gran rompiscatole, ha aspettato la notte per entrare nella Sala Comune dei Tassorosso -entrata segreta un bel niente, tutti sanno da dove si entra e rubare la _canzoncina del biscotto_ era stato così facile da sembrargli in insulto.  
  
La distruzione dei dormitori femminili non era previsto, ma quella guastafeste di Katie si è svegliata mentre lasciava le caramelle sul suo comodino e ha iniziato ad urlare -roba come: “Che ci fai qui?” “Perché fai sempre queste cose?” o “Per una volta, potresti fare le cose come una persona normale?”- ed ecco, forse non doveva portarsi dietro tutti quei prodotti Wesley&Wesley, perché in pochi secondi quasi tutte le tende dei letto a baldacchino erano in fiamme e molti libri di Cura delle Creature Magiche hanno perso il loro nastro e hanno iniziato a mordere i piedi delle ragazze, le loro scarpe e gli altri libri di scuola.  
  
Tutto questo succede quando Travis Stoll decide di fare qualcosa di carino. Fa meno danni quando i danni li vuole fare. Tutta colpa di Katie.  
  
“Se ti fa sentire meglio, mi dispiace” mormora, tirando indietro il mento, cercando di non farsi trovare dal dito accusatorio della ragazza.  
  
Lei sospira e Travis non si era accorto che per guardarlo negli occhi si era alzata in punta di piedi.  
  
“Senti, io non so perché te e tuo fratello mi abbiate preso di mira. Perché mi avete bucato la divisa, o avete fatto girare la voce che uso reggiseni super-imbottiti e che avevo una storia amorosa col Platano Picchiatore. Non so nemmeno perché mi abbiate riempito di cioccolato i miei libri di scuola e mi abbiate dato la colpa dell'essere stati beccati nella Foresta Proibita. Davvero, non lo so. Non ricordo di avervi mai fatto niente, anzi, me ne stavo per conto mio… ho iniziato a farvi scherzi perché voi me lo avete fatto per primi e…”  
  
“Hai.” Travis si morde il labbro e ringrazia il cielo che nelle segrete sia tutto buio. Le gira le spalle e riprende lo straccio in mano, meglio non rischiare di farsi vedere in faccia.  
  
“Cosa?” Katie lo insegue, ma solo con lo sguardo, mentre lo osserva sfregare il pavimento.  
  
“Hai. Hai detto _avete_ , beh, è _hai_. Connor non c'entra niente. Si è solo preso la colpa perché gli sembra divertente prendermi in giro, tutto qua.” Arriccia il naso e alza le spalle. Si rigira verso di lei, perché non guardare in faccia Katie in quel momento gli sembra incredibilmente stupido, quindi, niente, si siede e fa un sorriso sghembo. “Durante la prima lezione di Pozioni ti ho passato una piuma d'oca e ad Incantesimi abbiamo condiviso il libro, perché tuo padre ancora non era abituato al mondo dei maghi e quindi non era riuscito ad arrivare a Diagon Alley. Era già tanto se avevi la tua bacchetta. Durante il tuo viaggio sul treno eri seduta proprio accanto a me e a Connor, noi ti abbiamo sfidato a mangiare un Gelatina Tutti i Gusti+1 e ti è capitata una alla pancetta. Sembravi piuttosto felice.”  
  
Katie aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa. È disorientata e si siede a terra con ben poca grazia.  
  
“Il punto è che due mesi dopo lo Smistamento già ti ero dimenticata il mio nome e te ne stavi con quelli della tua Casa, senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.”  
  
“P-potevi venirmi a parlare in qualsiasi momento, sono sicura che…”  
  
Travis scoppia a ridere. “Parli come se non mi conoscessi! Io mica mi volevo vendicare. Solo, beh, sai, quando una persona ci sta simpatica, io e Connor gli facciamo un sacco di scherzi. Tu mi stai simpatica e, dopo il secondo scherzo, ti ricordavi il mio nome e non m'ignoravi in classe, quindi…”  
  
“Mi fai quegli scherzi perché ti piaccio… come i bambini” mormora lei, ma, per lo meno, adesso non sembra arrabbiata, anzi, deve nascondere un piccolo sorriso con la mano mentre scuote la testa.  
  
“Okay. _Piacere_. Adesso non esageriamo. Non mi dai fastidio, ecco” ritratta lui, perché lui ritratta sempre e gli sembra così strano dover parlare di certe cose -un po' ridicolo, ecco. Fortunatamente è buio, sì, fortunatamente lo è.  
  
Katie si alza e riprende a pulire. “Cresci un po', Travis” dice sorridendo. E ha detto Travis, non Stoll, o crescete un po'. Lo ha detto solo a lui. E lo ha detto bonariamente, strano ma vero.  
  
Non c'è Silena, per dire a Travis che quel sorriso che ha Katie sulle labbra, in quel momento, non lo ha mai dedicato a nessuno. Solo a lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
